


Gunshot Wounds, Cookies and Jell-O

by SleepyMe



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Everyone loves cookies, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other, Spence loves cookies, and jello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyMe/pseuds/SleepyMe
Summary: A week after getting shot in the neck, Spencer Reid comes back to work, but was that a wise decision?





	Gunshot Wounds, Cookies and Jell-O

“187 what are you doing here?“ Garcia asked as the young genius entered the office they used as the briefing room while the conference room was being renovated. “You should be home. Resting.“

“Garcia-“ Reid went to speak but was stopped by the shake of Hotch's head.

“She's right, Reid. It hasn't even been a week since you were shot.“

“Morgan's been shot too and you let him work.“

“Grazed.“ Morgan corrected. “And it wasn't a serious injury like yours.“

Reid rolled his eyes at Morgan and sent a pleading look at their unit chief. “I read every book I own three times, watched every Star Trek episode, reorganized my closet and book shelf and cleaned up the whole apartment because I was bored out of my mind.“

“There's one thing you didn't do.“ Hotch said without looking up at the young agent.

Reid narrowed his eyes in question and waited for the older man to explain what he thought.

“Rest. You didn't rest. You should try it sometimes, helps heal bullet wounds.“

Everyone laughed at the look on Reid's face. He was obviously thinking of a reason why he should be working. He looked around the table and noticed two empty chairs. One was his and other Blake's who quit not that long ago.

“Hotch, you're already an agent down and this case doesn't look like an easy one.“ He said referring to crime scene photos on the table.

“I hate to admit it, but the Kid's right. Without Blake _and_ Reid here it will take us ages to find the unsub.“

“See, even Rossi agrees.“

Hotch looked at his team mates before settling his gaze on the young doctor still standing behind an empty chair. The truth was, Rossi was right. Without Reid it would take them too long too find an unsub and that could mean another person losing their life.

He sighed in defeat before speaking. “Fine, you can work on this case, but“ he shot a stern look at his subordinate and spoke in a voice a parent would use for their rebellious children. “You're staying here with Garcia. If you even try to come to Chicago with us, I will know and your 2 weeks long medical leave will turn into 4 weeks long medical leave, is that clear?“

“Crystal clear.“ He smiled in satisfaction before settling his messenger bag on the floor and sitting on the empty chair facing the screen and not so happy Garcia standing in front of it. He remembered the last time he had to stay with her after he got shot in the knee and lied about being cleared to travel. The grimace made his way to his face when he realized he's gonna be mothered again.

A lot happened to him since the last time he was shot and most weren't good things. His headaches, losing Emily and finding out she was actually alive, losing Maeve and now Blake. Oh, and almost dying from a bullet in the neck. She was like a predator waiting for the right moment to corner its pray, attack it with hugs and possibly cookies.

He realized he zoned out when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up from the files he was “reading“ and saw the empty conference room and Garcia standing to his right, looking at the gauze covering his neck.

“Does it hurt?“ She asked quietly, worry evident in her voice.

“Not as much as before.“ He answered in the same quiet voice and stood up carefully so he wouldn't tear the stitches like he did earlier that day.

They walked to her office in silence, Reid actually reading the file and Garcia checking her tablet, looking for the other possible victims. She looked at him while they were in the elevator, really looked at him. He seemed thinner than before and more sleep deprived.

People would say it was because of the stress of almost getting killed but she knew him. He faced death on daily basis, not just death of others but a possibility of dying too. All of them did, it was part of their job but she was sure that's not what bothered him. At least not this time.

“You miss her, don't you?“

“What?“ Reid was sure he knew what she was talking about but chose to ignore it as long as possible.

“Blake.“ She waited for him to speak but he reminded silent. “_I_ do. I know we didn't have a great start.“ he looked at her and actually laughed at that.

“Yeah, I remember. You were like _Is she nice? _and she was standing right behind you.“

“That was so embarrassing.“ She smiled at the memory. “I wish she was here, maybe she could talk some sense into you. You two seemed close.“

“She was a good friend.“

“Well, obviously, you pushed her out of way and got shot in the neck.“

“You're not blaming her, are you?“

“No, of course not. The only one I'm blaming is the one who fired a shotgun and almost killed you.“ He searched her face for any sign she was lying and after a couple of seconds the elevator doors opened and an officer stepped in.

“Which floor?“ Reid asked him since he was the one closest to the buttons.

“Sixth, oh, you too.“ The officer answered and flashed a smile at Garcia.

She looked him up and down, trying to figure out where she has seen him before. He had short dark hair and light blue eyes that reminded her of ice from bear photos from Antarctica. He turned towards Reid and studied the gauze on his neck.

Reid noticed that, too, and muttered “an accident in the field“ before turning to the doors again.

The rest of the ride was silent, Garcia studying the officer who was flashing her smiles and looking suspiciously at Reid who was tapping his leg and staring at the elevator doors. Reid was the first one out when the elevator stopped, Garcia following him and the officer going to the stairs.

“That was weird.“ Garcia said when they finally got to her little office and were comfortably seated in front of one of her babies.

“Yeah.“ As soon as he said that the faces of their team mates appeared on the screen and Reid found himself lost in the thought again. He thought about everyone who left them. Elle, Gideon, Seaver, Emily, Blake even JJ for a while. The one would say he was used to people leaving by now, but it still hurt all the same.

He was the youngest on the team which meant he will probably watch everyone leave. _Was it even worth it? _He caught psychopaths, sociopaths, mentally ill killers every day, he helped others like he had his whole life but was it worth it.

He hoped others would land soon so he could annoy Garcia, maybe find her hidden stash of cookies or his favorite coffee he knew she bought every time he got hurt. He didn't want to think about future, about everyone leaving, it would only lead to other thoughts, much darker and scary.

He heard Garcia say goodbye to the others and decided now was the good time. He quietly stood up and made his way towards the open cabinet.

“Do you need something, Boy wonder?“ He froze in place and turned his head to see her sitting with her arms crossed on her chest and a knowing smile on her face.

“Ahm, you don't happen to have some of that coffee and-“

“Cookies I make every time you get hurt, which is quite too often, I don't think my oven will survive that much using.“

“Actually, an oven can-“

“I know, it can last years even if used on daily basis, you tell me that every time I mention it.“

He blushed at her words and pouted a little before asking. “So, do you have cookies?“

She pulled the box from under her desk and passed it to the genius who immediately devoured two and looked at her like she was a saint.

“Slow down tiger, did you eat this morning?“ she asked and pulled out two mugs of coffee and a handful of sugar packs.

“I wasn't hungry.“

“You have to eat before taking the meds the doctor gave you. You're taking them, right?“

“They're painkillers.“ He spoke quietly, sounding ashamed.

She chose not to say anything to that, they were all aware of his addiction to dilaudid after Tobias Hankle. He ate another cookie and reached for the coffee mug but grimaced when the pain from his neck traveled through his body.

She took the mug and sugars and handed them to him getting a quiet “thanks“ in return.

“Who do you think will replace Blake?“ She worked on finding a suspect's car for at least 30 minutes and was wondering if Reid died or fell asleep somewhere in the tiny office. The young genius was anything but quiet when he was bored.

“I don't know, I hope it will be a girl, I need someone to go shopping with.“

“Doesn't Morgan go shopping with you?“

She turned in her chair and looked at the genius like he had just grown three heads. “I love my Chocolate Adonis, but he's not really a shopping material.“

“But if it's a girl aren't you afraid Morgan will find another _Baby Girl_.“ He asked as he got up and made his way to the opened cabinet.

“What? He wouldn't. Did he mention something to you?“

“Maybe.“ He spoke in a mysterious voice and took a stuffed animal from her desk.

“What do you mean _maybe_?“ she asked and snatched the unicorn back from his grasp.

“Maybe he did, maybe he didn't.“ He picked up his phone, typed something and put it back in his pocket.

“Did he or didn't he? Also what are you doing?“

“Nothing, just testing the waters.“ He said and walked towards the cabinet again.

“I'm warning you...“

He reached towards a cabinet and she quickly stood up and slammed it shut. He pouted at her and she was just about to tell him to stop messing around when a phone rang. She threw him a dirty look before answering it.

“Hey, Baby Girl, how are you and Pretty Ricky getting along?“

She sighed and turned around in time to see Reid pull out her second box of cookies and flash her a cheeky grin.

“You little-“ She took a stuffed pig a little bigger than the ping pong ball and threw it at him.

Morgan heard Reid yelp through the phone and decided to save the young genius. “Don't kill him yet, Sweetness, we need him.“

Reid quickly put the box away and came closer to the phone. “What do you need, Morgan?“

They heard the mummer of voices before Hotch's voice filled the small office. “I need you two to listen carefully and do exactly as I tell you.“

Garcia looked at Reid who just shrugged.

“First of all, do not panic and do not leave Garcia's office no matter what happens. We're on our way home.“

“Hotch, what's going on?“

“Reid, do you have your gun?“

“I left it at my desk, Garcia doesn't like weapons. What's happening?“

“The unsub left Chicago early this morning, he took the plane to Virginia. He has a tracking device on himself, the last place we know he visited is FBI academy.“

“He's here.“ Garcia whispered, her voice panicked and eyes wide in fear. “Oh, my God, he's here.“

Reid put a comforting hand on her shoulder but he was, too, panicked. If the unsub somehow entered the office they're dead. He doesn't have his gun and can't really fight with a bullet wound. If the moving hurts as much as it does, the pain would be ten times worse if he got thrown around and punched.

“Kitten, I need you to calm down, your office is locked and only agents can come in.“ Reid never realized how calming and comforting Rossi's voice could be if necessary.

“Okay, okay.“ She took a couple of deep breaths and squeezed Reid's hand before speaking again. “Hotch said something about tracking device…“

“Yeah, the unsub's name is Paul Davis, he has a tracking device because Maria Davis, his wife thought he was cheating on her so she put it into his booth a couple of weeks ago. We found her laptop with his current location but no sign of her.“

“Okay, if I hack into her laptop I'll be able to see where exactly he is.“ She pulled her chair closer to the table and started typing furiously.

“Kiddo, you there?“ Rossi asked and after getting no response from the genius decided to use his first name. “Spencer?“

“Sorry, what?“ He questioned and made his way to the chair Garcia insisted he brought in there with him.

“Are you okay?“ Concern was evident in the older agent's voice.

“Fine, just kind of zoned out for a second.“

Rossi went to say something but was interrupted by the gasp coming from Garcia.

“Reid, it's him! The officer from the elevator.“ She said and nodded towards the screen with the unsub's ID pulled up.

“If he really is an officer and has a badge he can come in here whenever he wants.“ Reid said as he stood up and started pacing.

“We'll be landing in fifteen minutes.“ JJ's calm voice filled the small office before a scream was heard.

Reid was out of the office in the matter of seconds, looking for the cause of all turmoil which he soon found. Paul Davis stood at the furthest end of the bullpen with the young girl in a choke hold, holding a gun to her head.

“Oh, the scrawny kid's here.“ Paul said as Reid approached with his hands raised to show he has no gun or other weapons.

“Let her go, Paul.“

“Can't do that, Kid.“

“She's done nothing to you.“ He said and took a step forward.

“Stay back or she gets a bullet in that pretty head of hers.“

Reid, however, ignored him and took another step just to be stopped by the whimpering girl.

“P-please, stop, I don't wanna die.“ She sobbed as Paul pressed the gun harder against the side of her head.

The young genius looked at the girl in front of him. She was too young to be an agent and certainly wasn't a cop. Cops are taught not to panic in hostage situations and it would be an understatement to say she was panicked.

“Paul, you can't kill her.“

“You sure about that?“ Paul said and waved a gun in front of his face. “I don't know if you knew, but bullets can kill and usually they do.“

“What I mean is, you can't kill her because it wouldn't be right. She's not a cop. You've only killed cops so far, and you killed them because they deserved it, am I right?“

“Don't pretend to understand, you're one of them.“

“I am and that's why you need to let her go, I can take her place and you can get the revenge, the justice you're looking for.“

Paul seemed to consider it for a moment before shaking his head. “You're trying to fool me, I'm not stupid. The second I let her go you'll call one of your little pawns and have me handcuffed.“

“You want the world to know that cops are nothing but selfish bastards, right? Killing a federal agent would be a much bigger deal than killing a useless civilian. Let me take her place.“

“I think the better story would be an officer killed a civilian in a FBI building. It would show how much you care about people.“

Paul held the gun more firmly, ready to put a bullet in the girl's head when the door burst open and four armed agents came in, SWAT team behind them. He pushed the girl away and jumped towards the distracted agent in front of him. He pulled the gauze from his neck and pressed the gun into the agent's neck.

“Paul Davis, let dr. Reid go.“ Hotch said, ready to shoot him if he got the chance.

“Why should I? He volunteered. Also doctor? I thought you were an agent.“

“I am, I have three PhD's and two BA's.“ Reid spoke through clenched teeth.

“You're smart, huh? Then you should know how to handle a little pain.“ He pressed the gun into the wound that started bleeding heavy. Soon his left shoulder was soaked in blood and he was beginning to feel dizzy.

“You don't have to hurt him.“ JJ said as she stepped closer and put her gun on the nearest table. “We know what happened to your wife, we know those cops did nothing to help he rafter the shooting. If you let him go and hand yourself over you can testify against them.“

“But it won't bring her back.“

“And killing him will?“

“No,“ he smiled in satisfaction as the gun entered the wound and the young agent hissed in pain. “but it will make me feel better, like I avenged her death.“

“Paul, listen to me.“ JJ raised her voice, trying to get his attention off of Reid.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance and looked at the blonde agent. “Sorry, Honey, I'm kind of busy here.“

“Think about Maria, do you think she would want this?“

“You don't know what she would want!“

I know she was a good, selfless person, cared about others, tried to understand people like you.“

“People like me? I'm not some experiment!“ I'm her husband!“

“I also know she cared about you a lot, she loved you but you know what else?“ JJ tried to distract him, make him think about his wife. She hoped he would get lost in the memories and let Reid go.

“She didn't trust you. She thought you were cheating on her.“

“You're lying! She would never think such thing! I would never cheat on her!“

Reid tried to tell JJ to back off, that he would deal with it but the gun kept pressing deeper and deeper into the wound and his knees started to buckle underneath him. The only thing keeping him from falling to the floor was the arm wrapped around his torso.

JJ noticed Reid's eyes starting to drop only to open a couple of seconds later, a grimace on his face. Pain kept him from passing out and at this moment she didn't know if that was good or a bad thing.

“Look, Paul, we established that Maria was a good person. She trusted you and she loved you. She believed you are a good person. Don't make her think she was wrong if she's watching from somewhere up there.“

“If she can see me, then she saw me killing all those other cops-“

“If she can see you, then she'll see you save one.“

Paul thought about it for a second before speaking again. “If she can see me, she'll see that I only wanted to avenge her death because I love her and want people who took her away from me to suffer. She knows me, she'll understand.

He pressed the gun more firmly and it slid deeper into genius' neck before shots were fired and Reid's body hit the floor.

Beeping.

It was too loud.

Too annoying.

There was something warm covering his hand. He tried to open his eyes but his eyelids felt heavy. He tried to concentrate on the noises around him. There was the annoying beeping, something that sounded like footsteps and deep even breathing.

The last thing he remembered were the gunshots and hitting the floor. Was he dead.

“No, Kid, you're not dead.“ The familiar voice spoke. He wasn't even aware he said that out loud. "Hotch shot Paul before he could shoot you, he's dead."

“He's awake?“ He heard another familiar voice and a his hand was squeezed tightly.

“Yeah, but if he doesn't open those eyes soon, he'll wish he wasn't.“

“Be nice, Chocolate Adonis, he almost died.“

“Do you have more of those delicious cookies, Baby Girl?“

“Our boy here is waking up and you're thinking about cookies? You disappoint me, Derek Morgan.“

“I'm always hungry after taking a nap.“

There was a knock on the door and Reid was pulled from his sleepy haze and all too aware of the pain that croused through his whole body. He clenched his fists and moaned as unfamiliar voice started speaking.

“Take it easy, dr. Reid.“ The voice was soothing but did nothing to calm the young genius. “I need you to open your eyes so I can make sure you don't have a concussion, you hit your head pretty hard when you fell.“

He opened his eyes and the young doctor flashed the light in and out of his eyes for a few times before writing something in her notebook. She tried to talk to him about his condition but he was just so tired. He hasn't slept in days, kept thinking about what Blake said. Did he remind her of Ethan every time she saw him? Remind her of the pain she felt when she lost him?

He let his eyes close and snuggled into the soft pillow under his head. He would think about Blake later, when he's not as exhausted. The young agent tried to ignore the pain and listened his friends who talked to the doctor and let their voices sooth him to sleep.

_“Do you like it?“ he heard the familiar voice speak. “The felling of the cold metal, making its way through your muscles, going deeper and deeper, taking your life away from you.“_

_He felt a warm breath on his cheek but refused to open his eyes._

_“Do you know what's fascinating? When I put a bullet into your neck it won't feel cold.“_

_The metal-the gun in his neck was pressed harder and the warm liquid slid down his body._

_“Your blood covering the gun and the flesh wrapped around it will warm the bullet. When I fire it I'll leave it hanging from your neck.“_

_Reid could imagine his dead body sprawled on the floor, blood around it, a gun still in his neck, he felt sick just thinking about it._

_“When your friends find you you'll be cold just like this gun was before I put it into your neck. I bet your skin was beautiful, it's pity I ruined it.“_

_The gun was pulled out and the pain made his eyes shot open just to be met with his reflection in the mirror before him. Paul was standing behind him, a bloody gun in his hand. He could see the blood flowing from his neck like a waterfall and knew he wouldn't last much longer._

_“Look at all this blood, isn't it beautiful? Maria loved red, it was her favorite color.“_

_He raised the hand that was holding the gun and held it against the wound._

_“I should just finish you off now.“_

_“Reid.“ He could hear another familiar voice calling him._

_“You're just like them.“_

_“C'mon Boy Wonder.“ Garcia?_

_“You're useless.“_

_“It's just a dream.“_

_“Piece of trash, weak, stupid…“ Paul's voice was getting quieter and quieter._

_“You're at the hospital, you're safe now, just sleep.“ He let Garcia's voice chase the nightmare away and fell into a deep sleep._

“Do you think he'll be okay?“

“You heard the doctor, Baby Girl, he'll be fine, he'll have a badass looking scar but he'll be fine.“

“That's not what I meant.“

“He will be okay, he's been through worse.“

“He had a nightmare last night.“

“That's normal. Everyone has nightmares.“

There was a moment of silence before Garcia spoke again in a quiet voice.

“Are you sure he'll be okay?“

“_He_ is awake and can hear you.“ Reid spoke groggily and opened his eyes.

“Reid!“ He winced at Garcia's squeak of excitement.

“How are you feeling, Kid?“

“Like I died and came back to life.“ Garcia and Morgan looked at him sternly and he quickly apologized. “Sorry, not funny.“

“I was so worried about you, you ran out my office and offered yourself in exchange for that girl, are you out of your mind!? You could've died!“

“Easy there.“

“No, Morgan, she's right. I'm sorry for worrying you but if we could go back in time I would've done the same thing.“

She sighed and sat on the side of his bed. “I know you would. That's why I love you, you always put other people's needs and safety before your own.“

He smiled at her and glanced around the room. There was a get better soon card from Henry on the nightstand and Doctor Who figures on the table near the half empty Jell-o pot. He looked at Morgan who still had a spoon with reed Jell-o in his hand and groaned.

“Not again.“

“What's wrong?“ Garcia asked.

“He“ Reid threw a dirty look at Morgan “ate my Jell-o“ Garcia gasped and looked at Morgan “again.“

“Derek Morgan, how dare you? Go get another Jell-o and try not to eat it on your way back.“

“Your wish is my command.“

“It better be.“

Morgan bowed at her as he left the room and Reid couldn't help but chuckle at their dynamic.

“Hey, Garcia?“

“Yes, my love?“

“Last night-actually this night because it was technically today but-“

Garcia chuckled at his nervousness. “Let's go with at night.“

He seemed to think about it for a minute before nodding. “Yeah, that'll do. So, did something weird happen at night?“

“Weird?“

“I-I had an unpleasant dream and heard your voice and it calmed me down.“

“You mean you had a nightmare and I calmed you down.“ It was more of a statement than a question.

“Yeah, I just wanted to thank you.“ He said and flashed her a small smile.

“Anytime, genius.“ She said as she returned the smile. “Anytime. Although i hope there won't be a second time.“

He opened his mouth to say something but she beat him to it.

“I know what you're gonna say. Everyone at this job has nightmares.“

“Honestly, I would be worried if they didn't.“ he said quietly and tried to sit more comfortably but the movement made him grimace in pain and Garcia was at his side instantly.

“Are you okay?“ she asked as she repositioned the pillow behind his back.

“Yeah, it just hurts to move.“

“I should call the nurse to make sure the wound isn't infected.“ She started for the door but a tug on her hand stopped her.

“Please, stay.“ He sounded more like a scared kid than a 30+ year old genius that could ramble about Halloween and Doctor Who for hours.

She was like a comfort blanket or a stuffed animal that kept the monsters away at night or made a person feel better when they were sick. Anyone would want to have her with them after getting shot or hurt in some way.

She sat on the side of the bed and stroked his hair lovingly as his eyelids began to drop again.

“Before I went on the hunt for your cookies and all this fiasco I was thinking.“ He spoke in a sleepy voice.

“When are you not?“ She smiled softla at him and he returned the smile.

“Touche. Anyway, I was thinking about our job and if it was worth it. You know, seeing all those tragedies every day, knowing that there are people who just aren't worth being called people…“ he trailed of, lost in the thought.

“And is it?“

“Hm?“

“Is it worth it?“

“Yeah, it is.“ He said and smiled at her. “Because of the families that are reunited thanks to us, the mentally ill who got help and because of the every moment spent with you guys. And because we're so close it hurts like hell when someone leaves but if for the happiness you have to bear a little pain, I'm all for it. In the end the happy moments are the ones that should count, chase away the bad memories and experiences.“

“Spencer Reid is that your way of saying you love us?“ Garcia asked with tears in her eyes.

“Maybe.“

They didn't even notice Morgan and JJ standing at the doorstep, smiling at their sleepy friend.

“We love you, too, Spence.“ JJ said as she crossed the small space and enveloped her friend in a careful hug. “And I'm so glad you're okay.“

“You told Henry I got hurt?“ he asked motioning to the card on the nightstand.

“I told him Uncle Spence got hit by the bad guy and has to stay at the hospital for a couple of days. He'll visit you later today if you're feeling up to it.“

His face immediately lit up which answered JJ's unspoken question.

“Okay then, I'l bring him later.“

He smiled thankfully at her and glanced towards Morgan who had an apologetic look on his face. “No, you didn't.“

“Sorry, Kid, I couldn't help myself.“

“What's happening?“ JJ asked as she saw angry look on Garcia's face, scared on Morgan's and simply sad on Reid's.

“He betrayed us.“ Garcia spoke in a whisper that sounded threatening.

“Spence?“

“Look at his hands.“

“He's holding an empty pot?“ JJ asked, obviously confused.

“Not just any pot.“ Garcia spoke again. “Jell-o pot.

“Not just any Jell-o, Garcia.“ Reid said in the most threatening voice he could muster. “_My_ Jell-o.“

“We are all travelers in the wilderness of this world, and the best we can find in our travels is an honest friend.” – Robert Louis Stevenson


End file.
